DE 20 2010 002 325 Ul has already disclosed a jet regulator having a sleeve-shaped jet regulator housing. In the jet regulator housing of the already known jet regulator there is provided a jet splitter which has the task of splitting up the inflowing water into a multiplicity of individual jets. Jet splitter has a central cam-shaped hollow which, on its circumferential wall, has throughflow openings which are spaced apart from one another in the circumferential direction. On the outflow end side of the jet regulator housing there is provided a manually deformable, dimensionally elastic plastic lining which is of cup-shaped design. Said cup-shaped plastic lining has a multiplicity of outlet openings which are bordered by teat-like projections, which protrude on the outlet side, of the plastic lining. In this case, the soft elastic plastic lining is stiffened by way of a perforated disk which forms the outflow end side of the jet regulator housing and the holes of which are extended through by the teat-like projections of the plastic lining.
Since the circumferential edge of the cup-shaped plastic lining must be sealed with respect to the housing inner circumference of the jet regulator housing, said circumferential edge is inclined with its inflow-side end edge toward the housing inner circumference. The mere inclination of the inflow-side end edge of the plastic lining however is not adequate, in particular in the presence of high water pressures, for preventing leakage flows between, on the one hand, the plastic lining and, on the other hand, the housing inner circumference of the jet regulator housing.
DE 198 52 411 A1 has already disclosed a jet regulator which can be mounted on a sanitary outlet fitting. The previously known jet regulator has a jet regulator housing which is in the form of a sleeve-shaped molded body on which a soft or dimensionally elastic plastic material is injection molded on the outlet side. That part of the jet regulator housing which is composed of soft or dimensionally elastic plastic material forms a soft and/or water-repellent surface, the aim of which is to avoid limescale formation. It is the intention for adherent limescale deposits to be easily detachable by slight manual deformation of the soft or dimensionally elastic plastic material which is injection molded on the surface. Since it should be ensured with regard to the selection of material that the soft or dimensionally elastic plastic material can be injection molded onto the relatively hard or dimensionally rigid plastic material of the jet regulator housing, the production of the previously known jet regulator can require a not inconsiderable amount of additional outlay.
A jet regulator having a sleeve-shaped jet regulator housing, the outlet end side of which is designed as an outlet disk which is insertable into the jet regulator housing and bears a flat grate structure with throughflow openings is already known from FIGS. 3 to 5 of DE 198 52 411 A1. regulator housing of the previously known jet regulator is formed from two housing halves which bear against each other in a longitudinal center plane and between which the flat grate structure can be inserted before the housing halves are shut. Said grate structure has a very thin coating made from a soft and/or water-repellent plastic material which can be applied by dip coating or by spraying onto the grate structure, which is in the form of a plastic injection molded part. The water-repellent plastic layer is intended substantially to oppose limescale formation at the outlet end of the jet regulator housing. By means of the soft configuration of said plastic layer, cleaning of the outlet end surface is intended to be facilitated since the possibly adhering limescale deposits are easily detachable by slight manual surface deformation. The grate structure, which is in the form of a plastic injection molded part, of the jet regulator previously known from DE 198 52 411 A1 is dimensionally stable in such a manner that said grate structure can be inserted into the housing interior only before the housing halves of the longitudinally divided jet regulator housing are shut. Since the soft coating is applied by dip coating or by spraying and since the soft coating is correspondingly thin, the plastic injection molded part of the grate structure has to be sufficiently flexible at the same time in order to achieve a surface deformation which can detach adhering limescale deposits. The grate structure of the previously known jet regulator is therefore formed in such a flat manner that the wall sections surrounding the throughflow openings of the grate structure cannot simultaneously also act as flow guiding walls.
A jet regulator, the jet regulator housing of which is deformable, at least in the region of the liquid outlet, from an undeformed functional position into a shape-changed cleaning position is already known from DE 103 13 501 A1. The deformability of the housing that is achievable here by manual pressurization is greater than the breaking elongation capacity of deposits adhering to the housing and is dimensioned in such a manner that such deposits can be detached from the housing. Since, in the case of the jet regulator previously known from DE 103 13 501 A1, the jet regulator housing is optionally intended to have deformability defined in such a manner only in a partially delimited partial region, the production of the previously known jet regulator and of the jet regulator housing thereof, which is of complex configuration, is associated with a considerable outlay.
A jet regulator of the type mentioned at the beginning having a jet regulator housing, on the outlet end side of which an outlet disk which is insertable into the jet regulator housing is held, which disk has a perforated, grate or mesh structure with throughflow openings, wherein the outlet disk bears a manually deformable, dimensionally elastic plastic lining is already known from DE 10 2010 012 326. In order to be able to produce such a jet regulator from the most varied materials with comparatively little outlay, the outlet disk is configured as a multicomponent injection molded part, the main or molded body of which is produced from hard or dimensionally rigid plastic material, wherein the main or molded body is encapsulated with a part composed of relatively soft or dimensionally elastic plastic material by injection molding, and wherein the throughflow openings of the perforated, grate and/or mesh structure are bounded by flow guiding walls. Despite the separate configuration, the production of the multi-part injection molded part serving as an outlet disk requires a considerable outlay. In order to be able to produce such a multi-component injection molded part, in particular from different materials, complex injection molding dies, in which the various materials can be processed according to the processing conditions required for this purpose, are required. The provision of complex injection molding dies and the different production steps adapted to the various materials necessitate a considerable outlay on costs.
It is therefore in particular the object to create a structurally simple and functionally reliable jet regulator of the type mentioned at the beginning, which can be produced with as little outlay as possible.